Forever a Secret
by WriterGreenReads
Summary: How DOES that domino mask work? Shouldn't the whole world know the secrets of Ladybug and Chat Noir? Well, this may just be why they don't.
"Tikki, I have a question."

Marinette was lying on her back, dangling off the side of her bed. The top of her head brushed the floor, and she was absentmindedly staring at the opposite wall. She was supposed to be doing her homework, but when there was Ladybug to patrol as, and Adrien to daydream about… well, not much got done.

However, for a rare moment when she was alone and _not_ Ladybug, she wasn't thinking about Adrien. With his _perfect_ blond hair, and those _gorgeous_ , heart-wrenching green eyes, and his-

Right. Question.

Tikki glanced up from where she was on Marinette's dresser, enjoying some freshly-baked chocolate croissants.

"What is it, Marinette?" the red kwami chirped. She took another bite out of the warm pastry.

"Well…" Marinette rolled over. She rested her chin on her arms, not even minding the awkward backbend that came with the position. "Why doesn't anyone ever figure out that I'm Ladybug?"

Tikki blinked and tilted her head. "Uh… Do you _want_ them to know your secret identity?"

"No!" Marinette flushed and fell off the bed in a tangle of limbs. She pushed herself back up in a sitting position, rubbing the back of her head nervously. "It's just… My mask doesn't cover very much of my face, does it?"

Tikki shrugged. "No more than any other Ladybug-or Chat Noir." Marinette blushed more deeply.

"And… my transformation doesn't change my hair…" she tugged on one blue-black pigtail. "Or my voice, or my figure."

Tikki nodded slowly. "And…?"

"So how does everyone not know it's me?!" Marinette exclaimed. She grabbed a pillow off her bed and hugged it tight to her chest, squirming uncomfortably. "I mean, it's not like I _want_ them to know. But Alya hangs out with me every day. And she's obsessed with Ladybug! She's always showing up whenever Chat Noir and I go out. But she never figures it out. No one does." She bit her lip. "And even Chat…" The girl made a face. "Sometimes he feels just _sooo_ familiar. But I can never place it."

Marinette groaned and buried her face in the pink pillow. "Does that make any sense?" she asked, voice muffled by the fabric.

Tikki set down her croissant and flew over to Marinette. The kwami landed on Marinette's knee and stared up at her fondly.

"Don't worry, Marinette." Tikki patted the closest human limb with affection. Marinette's blue eyes peeked over the top of the pillow, a question shining in them. "No one will know it's you unless you lose your transformation and unmask." The red kwami poked her companion's knee. "Or unless you tell them."

"Buhh ieeyy? (But why?)"

Tikki rose back up in the air so she was eye level with her Miraculous holder. "It's part of the Miraculous's powers," Tikki explained. "It's an ancient safeguard."

Tikki's voice grew melancholy. "'Magic wasn't always readily accepted like it is today. And some people… are still scared of it. You know that, right?"

Marinette nodded. She and Chat Noir sometimes saw those people. They would take signs and march with things to say like "Down with vigilantes!", "We can't trust witchcraft!" and even "Death to the infidels!" Once, they had protested in city hall and tried to get the duo arrested.

"It used to be more dangerous for Ladybug and Chat Noir," the red and black spirit sighed. "If others knew-especially in old Europe- they could be burned at the stake for witchcraft." Marinette's eyes widened and she let out a small "eep" into the pillow. A deep, solemn expression that Marinette had seen only a few times darkened her kwami's face. Tikki appeared lost in memories for a few moments before she shook herself out of it and stared back up at the girl.

"So a Miraculous holder's secret," Tikki carefully covered Marinette's hands with her own tiny ones. "Will forever remain a secret unless the transformation is taken away." The kwami flew forwards and gave the girl a hug. "So you'll always be safe with me. It's your greatest defense."

Marinette relaxed, lowering the pillow at last and placing a gentle hand over her kwami in return.

"Thank you, Tikki. For everything."

* * *

"Hey, Plagg?"

"What?"

"How does my mask even work?"

"Magic."

"…magic."

"Yup. Come on, kid. You have a ridiculously handsome spirit friend that inhabits an ancient ring you wear to give you cat powers and a makeover every time you use it, and you _didn't_ think it was magic? …Weren't you supposed to be smart?"

* * *

 **Ha, so I did a thing. Because EVERYONE complains about "how do they NOT know that it's them!" all the freaking time. So I say this is why.**

 **I would love to hear what you have to say!**


End file.
